


Beauty In Form

by Atlantis_Jackson, Merrov



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantis_Jackson/pseuds/Atlantis_Jackson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is the discovery of complimentary desires. Porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty In Form

Rodney left the labs that evening in a rather good mood. He and Radek pretty much had their energy containment issues cracked and could move on to the next problem in their project to build ZPMs. They were no where near close yet, but they were headed in the right direction. Rodney figured that merited a little celebration. He moved through the city and eventually found Evan in the gym. Rodney leaned against the rails in the upper viewing area and watched as Major Lorne put a group of marines through their paces. They'd been at it for a while, and Lorne was shirtless and sweaty. Rodney let his eyes wander over the muscles of Lorne's arms and chest. He wanted to get Evan away and to his quarters. As he waited, he occupied his time by thinking about how Evan would look laid out and tied, ropes around his wrists and arms, bound to Rodney's bed.

Evan continued the training session for a bit longer. He'd caught sight of Rodney a few minutes ago and decided to play with him a bit as the other marines filed out of the room. Once he was alone, Evan picked up his bottle of water, opened it and poured it over his head. He lifted his face and the water cascaded down his cheeks, neck, shoulders and torso. After the bottle was empty, he dropped his towel on the puddle, shook his head and ran his fingers through his wet hair. He liked Rodney, was attracted to him in a way he hadn't been attracted to anyone in a along time, but he wasn't sure what Rodney liked, so he did these quiet, not quite obvious but not completely innocent displays. As he gathered his things, he let his eyes sweep over the balcony and was pleased to see Rodney still standing there watching him.

Rodney watched Evan and tried to keep the hungry look off his face when Evan looked up at him. He really had no idea how Evan would react to Rodney's interest. This looked like flirting to Rodney though, and it was such a good day already. He quirked a quick smile at the other man and abandoned the balcony. Rodney met Evan at the entrance to the gym. "Up for some dinner?" he asked. Evan hadn't put his shirt back on yet, and Rodney couldn't help but look at his muscular chest again. He managed to keep his look quick though.

Evan smiled and licked his lips, Rodney was definitely interested. He took a step closer. "Yeah," he said softly, "Your quarters or mine?"

"Ah," Rodney got caught watching Evan's lips. "Mine," he answered. "We can order in, that's good."

Evan smiled, wondering what it would feel like to kneel at Rodney's feet, to let him do whatever he wanted, to take his orders and submit to Rodney's will... To take whatever humiliation Rodney could dish out... If that's what he was into. "Sounds good to me," he said finally, "just let me grab my stuff."

"Sure," Rodney swallowed as he watched Evan throw on his shirt and gather his things. Belatedly, he raised a hand to his radio and ordered a light meal sent to his quarters. When Evan joined him at the door again, Rodney nodded and lead the way out.

Evan followed Rodney, a bit excited to see just what the scientist was like in the bedroom. He wouldn't mention his dynamic or any of his kinks, they tended to scare people off, he'd just interactively observe, and if Rodney seemed the type to get into unconventional sex, he'd open up to him, let him know just how interesting things could get.

They arrived at Rodney's quarters at the same time as their meals, and Rodney took them and let Evan in. He put the platters down on the table and turned to find Evan watching him again. "Ah, we can eat now, or… yes," he turned and uncovered the food, mentally rolling his eyes at himself. He was a top, but he was acting like an armature, unsure of everything. Of course, he didn't know if Evan even had dynamic. Rodney knew that he should take control of the situation, be a little more commanding before they even talked about sex, and if Evan did have dynamic, he was sure to pick up on it. Rodney cleared his throat. "Sit," he ordered mildly, taking his own chair and pulling his plate toward him.

Evan's mouth quirked in the slightest of smiles and he slowly moved over to the table and sat down. "Yes sir," he said softly, catching Rodney's eyes with his own gaze. That wasn't nearly enough to make Evan think Rodney did or didn't have a dynamic, but he'd play along, gently, incase Rodney's order hadn't been anything more than just Rodney being his usual brusque self.

Rodney looked up at Evan with a slightly raised eyebrow and smiled, pleased. "So, Sheppard's got you training the marines now, does he?"

Evan nodded. "I don't mind, the strenuous activity is good, the fighting and sweating," he smiled slyly. "It's good. You should let me train you some time. I'm sure I could show you a few good moves. How to restrain an enemy... or anyone else. I'm rather fond of ropes, chains are too complicated and if a person's flexible enough or double jointed they're easy to get out of. I can get out of chains and cuffs fairly easily... if I want to."

"Well, that's not much of a challenge then," Rodney smiled. "I'm fairly familiar with ropes, myself."

Evan raised his brow and smirked. This was going further and further in the right direction with every exchange. "So," he said, deciding to take the step to find out what Rodney was. "Are you the tying kind or the tied kind?"

Rodney smirked. "Me, tied up? I don't think so. There's a mathematical beauty in knots. It's all about physics; the way the human body can move and contort has to be taken into consideration when binding them with any substance. I prefer rope. The math is much more solid." He watched Evan as he spoke, looking him over, gauging not only his reaction to Rodney's words but also beginning the calculations. Mentally, Evan was naked on Rodney's bed again, ropes criss-crossing him in different patterns as Rodney considered them; patterns not just to bind for use, but to bind for comfort and longer term play. Rodney was getting hard.

Evan listened to Rodney talk, his stomach fluttering with every word. He licked his lips and shifted his hips in an effort to get a little relief for his confined dick as it hardened.  
"Fuck, Rodney," he sighed, his face heating as he tried to control his urges. "I um- I'd like you... See, I want more than to be tied to a bed, although that totally works."

Rodney raised an eyebrow at Evan, pausing with his fork half way to his mouth. "Really? Not just tied down and fucked?" Rodney grinned, delighted. "Dominated? Suspended? Completely at the mercy of a top, maybe?"

Evan swallowed hard, "yes, please," he said. His cock was hard now, fully hard and straining against the material of his pants even though they were loose sweats. He hadn't touched his food and he had to wonder if that was because he was waiting for permission to eat, or because he was too interested in Rodney to bother. "What ever you want," he said without realizing he was going to be that specific... In his mind, he'd said whatever a top wants.

Rodney smiled, intent showing on his face. "Excellent. Eat first. Then we'll talk specifics," he directed, noticing Evan hadn't touched his food yet.

Evan nodded, picked up his fork and took a bite of food. His stomach accepted it greedily and growled for more. That's the answer to that question, he thought as he nearly shoveled food into his mouth. His muscles were tingling with excitement and anticipation. It'd been years since he'd been bound for pleasure, most people, especially in such a small environment like Atlantis, were turned off by his love of bondage. Rodney, however, seemed to share it.

Rodney finished with his food and watched Evan eat, his brain already moving ahead, working out plans for the evening. He had a good collection of ropes with variances in thickness, roughness, and strength. He had a small half smile on his face as he thought.

Evan hurried through the rest of the meal, stealing little glances at Rodney as he ate. He loved the smile on Rodney's face; it told Evan that Rodney was thinking about all the scenarios that could play out. He was so excited to be bound again, regardless of how Rodney chose to do it.

As soon as Evan was finished eating, Rodney stood up. "Well, I think if we're going to negotiate, visual aids are required," he smiled as he led Evan into the bedroom and opened his chest of ropes and toys. Standing back, he let Evan get a good look.

Evan's eyes went wide when Rodney opened his chest. He had a very impressive collection. Evan swallowed again and moved close, slowly going to his knees and reaching out; he touched one of the thick ropes, running his fingers over the tightly woven fibers. After a moment, he stood back up and stepped back, looking at Rodney. "No," he said. "No negotiations, please, Rodney... It's been so long. Just... Do it, whatever you want."

Rodney looked at Evan in surprise, but nodded. "Okay," he said slowly. "I need you to tell me a safe word and a safe gesture at least. I'm assuming you've done heavy bondage before."

Evan nodded, the sight of the ropes still teasing and taunting him. He used to have a safe word, but he'd never used it, so he forgot what it was. Safe gestures had never worked for him because he was such an expressive lover; he moved every part of his body that he could move. "I..." he started and had to swallow to wet his dry throat. "I don't have either," he admitted.

"Well, think of some," Rodney ordered. "If we do this regularly, you won't need one, but this time, I insist on it. A word and a gesture. Clenching and unclenching your pinky multiple times or something."

Even furrowed his brow. "How the hell would you see that? You can't pay the close attention to my fingers. But whatever it is, it has to be subtle like that. I move everything I can when I get into it. As for a safe word... I don't know... Stop? Maybe? Why else would I say stop during sex?"

"You have done this before, right?" Rodney sighed. "You need something that is totally incongruous with a scene. There are scenes you might say stop during, but that doesn't necessarily mean *stop.* Look, choose something else." Rodney waved his hand dismissively. "I'll see the pinky thing, don't worry."

"What?!" Evan asked incredulously. "Of course I've done it before, do you think I'd be reacting this way if I was an armature? I've been bound so tightly and completely that it would make you cry to even think about it. Even a brain as big as yours can't fathom how far I've gone with this. I had a safe word once and never used it, safe gestures always end up with he top stopping when I don't want them to. You insist on the safe word, so you choose it. I won't be using it anyway so it doesn't matter what it is. If you can't handle that, then you've found the wrong sub." he couldn't believe how angry that had made him. Bondage had been his life for a long time and it had only stopped because he joined the Atlantis expedition. If not for that, he'd most likely be bound right now. He certainly wouldn't have had the five year dry spell he was hoping would end tonight.

"This is why I want an established safe word and gesture," Rodney sighed. "We know each other fairly well in a working capacity, but we don't know anything about each other outside of that. Even if you don't think you'll ever use it, you don't know me and I don't know you when it comes to history or dynamics. I've been in scenes that would probably turn you into a puddle of quivering ectoplasm on the floor, but what if something I like to do is something you're not ready for?" Rodney sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Evan. "I haven't done a scene in five years either, Evan. It flatters me a lot that you don't think you'll need a safe word, but..." Rodney looked back at his box of ropes and toys. He'd really hoped to use them tonight on Evan, but he just wasn't comfortable binding a sub for the first time without a safety net. It really probably wouldn't be a problem, but Rodney would never repeat that mistake again. He kicked the chest closed and stood up, pacing a tight circle around Evan. "Here's the deal. You're dying for it, I get that. I am too. I'm willing to let most of the negotiating go for now, but a safe word and gesture of *your choosing* is not a suggestion. It's an order from the person you want to top you for the evening. If you don't choose a word and a gesture, then we won't be doing a scene." At the expression on Evan's face, Rodney stopped and looked him square in the eye. "That is a mistake I will *never* repeat again," he said firmly.

Evan's face went slack at the thought of walking away without having been bound. He sighed and sat down on the foot of the bed, closing his eyes. It was obvious that Rodney had hurt someone in the past, but Evan didn't care about that, with him, pain didn't matter as long as they weren't leaving permanent marks. He opened his eyes and looked up at Rodney. "I like pain, as long as it doesn't leave a permanent mark. The tighter the ropes, the better as long as blood can still circulate. I love the feel of the rope on my skin, the more skin that's covered, the more turned on I'll be. I've been completely wrapped in rope before, only the essential parts for the tops pleasure exposed. If it's unconventional, chances are I'll like it. There's not much I don't like, and I'm looking forward to being a quivering puddle on the floor," he explained deciding that since his erection had faltered a bit at the thought of being turned away, he may as well get some of the talking out the way. He sighed and looked away, "How about Vangelis?" he asked.

Rodney stood in front of Evan and looked down at him. "That's fine." His face softened as he reached to trace fingers over the side of Evan's face. "Thank you."

Evan turned into Rodney's soft touch and nodded. He hated safe words, thought they were for beginners, the faint of heart and those who just wanted to play at bondage. The one he'd had before had been forced on him by his top, he'd never had to choose one himself and the fact that he just had left a foul taste in his mouth. He turned his head further and put his lips to Rodney's palm. "Please," he said, barely even a whisper.

Rodney traced his thumb over Evan's lips and nodded. He bent down and kissed Evan's forehead. "Strip," he whispered, his lips against Evan's skin. Rodney stepped away and opened the chest again. He pulled out ropes, clamps, plugs, hooks, a cockring, blindfold, and a gag. He left the chest open, placing his chosen items on the inside of the lid where they'd be easy to get to.

Evan took a deep relieved breath and stood up when Rodney stepped back. He did as he ordered, his cock coming back to life as he watched Rodney pull items out of the chest. The ropes were practically calling his name and his skin was itching and burning to feel them against it. Once he was completely naked, he stood where he was and stared at Rodney's choices silently and waited for his next instruction.

Rodney ran a hand across the back of Evan's shoulder as he moved around the bed. Rodney touched places on the walls around the bed and hooks appeared. He quickly set up everything, and then turned back to Evan with a smile. "Yes," he muttered to himself as he looked Evan over. "Very nice," he said quietly, hands reaching out to glide over Evan's skin. "How do you feel about chest restriction in bondage?" Rodney asked quietly, almost absently. He reached for the chest and selected a half inch wide rope, slightly rough and Athosian made. He looped it around Evan's shoulder and let it glide over Evan's skin.

Evan sucked in a breath when the rope slid across his skin He shivered and closed his eyes, reveling in the movement of the rough rope. "No permanent marks," Evan repeated. "That's my only stipulation, anything else you want to do is good." his voice was soft and a little distant as he focused on the rope and Rodney's hands.

"Good," Rodney smiled, looping the rope around behind Evan's shoulders and under his arms. He snaked the rope around and across Evan's chest, down his abdomen, and crossing over his hips. This first rope wasn't meant to bind anything except itself. Rodney looped and tied it, molding it to Evan's body. When Rodney was done with the first rope, Rodney stood back and looked him over, pleased at how hard Evan was. "Kneel on the bed," he commanded.

Evan's breathing changed to slow deep inhales and exhales as Rodney wrapped the rope around him. It wasn't tight, but he knew Rodney would more than likely add another, maybe several. He kept his eyes on Rodney and shifted his shoulders to feel the rope shift against his skin. His dick was achingly hard and leaking precome profusely. He wanted this, wanted Rodney to do this to him. Wanted to be bound, restrained and completely at Rodney's mercy. "Yes sir," he breathed and moved over to the bed. The mattress was the perfect combination of soft and firm, it was no wonder Rodney didn't ever want to sleep anywhere else. He knelt as Rodney had ordered, looking back at the scientist, partly to see what he'd do next and partly to feel the rope shift again.

Rodney selected another rope, this one thicker and a little tougher. He moved behind Evan and took a moment to press his fully clothed body against Evan's back. He nibbled lightly at Evan's shoulder and traced his tongue along the edge of the rope, feeling it pressed against Evan's skin. Sitting back slightly, Rodney looped the new rope through the strategically placed knots trailing down Evan's back and sides. Rodney stood and ran the ends of the ropes through the hooks on the ceiling, pulling them taught, but not tight yet. "Hands," he said quietly. "One in front, one behind you."

Evan's breathing sped up a bit in excitement as the true binding began. The second rope was a bit tighter but not nearly tight enough as he put one hand in front of him and the other behind. It had been so long since he'd felt ropes around him, placed by a top, and he thought it was very possible that he could come just from feeling them tighten around him.

Rodney took into consideration the injury Evan had suffered to his elbow the year before as he bound his arms to his body. The third rope was butter soft but incredibly strong and was wound from Evan's arms and torso down around his calves and hips. It brushed Evan's balls every time he breathed.

Evan gasped when he felt the rope slide on either side of his balls. "Fuck," he breathed and took another deep breath, making the rope slide again. He hadn't had this much stimulation around his balls from a rope and it was making the corners of his vision sparkle. He wanted more, the steady pull of his injured elbow that usually bothered him, only adding to his pleasure.

Rodney chucked and stroked a hand down Evan's side. "I'm guessing I'm going to have to use that cock ring on you," he said, voice quiet and confident as, with each knot, Rodney rose a little more into his headspace. "You look amazing like this, Evan. So eager." Rodney took another rope, this one long and fairly smooth. With quick motions, Rodney bound Evan's legs closed from thighs to ankles, the ropes braiding around and between his legs. When Rodney reached Evan's feet, he looped the rope up and through the knots on Evan's back. He pulled the binds tight and gently helped Evan lie forward on the bed as everything became tight around him like a chain reaction. "I'm going to raise you up now," Rodney's lips brushed Evan's ear as he spoke.

Evan groaned at the mention of the cock ring, the ropes felt amazing and he grunted as his feet were bound. "Yes sir," he moaned when Rodney said he was going to suspend him. He groaned deep in his throat when the ropes pulled tight; his balls squeezed between the two soft ropes. "Fuck, Rodney," he grunted. If Rodney was going to use the cock ring, he'd better hurry, he was getting close.

Rodney grinned as a new idea came to him. "Tell me, Evan, if I let you come now, will you get hard again quickly? See, I have this image in my head of you coming all over yourself when I raise you into the air and flip you over. I can just see you coming from that, shooting into the air and all over yourself." As Rodney spoke, he moved quietly to grab the hoisting ropes. The way he'd set everything up, he'd pull Evan into the air up to about four feet off the ground. The ropes to the ceiling were designed into a swinging and flipping system as well. Rodney watched Evan as he slowly pulled on the ropes and Evan's body slowly rose into the air.

Evan nodded when Rodney asked about him getting hard again, "Yes sir, I will," he said. He tensed as he rose. When Rodney flipped Evan onto his back, he grunted and his hips jerked as he started to come. It spurt upwards, landing on his stomach and chest, one bit splatting on his lips and chin. "Oh Jesus, Rodney," he groaned. It felt like he was never going to stop coming, his balls tightening and his dick jerking against the ropes, causing the ropes to tighten even more. Rodney was certainly good at his craft, the knots pressing against his spine felt perfect, precisely made to tighten and loosen depending on the movement of the sub. He came again, the last few drops simply sputtering out the end of his dick.

Rodney moaned softly as he watched Evan come. "Beautiful," he whispered, stroking Evan's side as the sub came down a bit from orgasm. Rodney was achingly hard inside his pants, but he didn't want to rush this at all. Efficiently, he checked his ropes, making sure they weren't too tight. He let Evan tilt a little and kissed him, licking Evan's come from his mouth before slipping his tongue inside and exploring.

Evan groaned into Rodney's mouth, tasting the bit of come Rodney had licked off him. His skin was humming like a tuning fork everywhere the ropes were touching, and Rodney's fingers felt like melting ice, running smoothly under the knots. It'd been too long. He'd forgotten just how fantastic it felt to be bound by someone so good.

Rodney licked his lips as he backed away from Evan, studying him. Multiple possibilities were running through his head until finally he nodded. Rodney reached for the gag and kissed Evan again before he wrapped the gag around his head.

Evan moaned and kissed Rodney back, deeply, lifting his head to meet Rodney's mouth when he backed away. He opened his mouth to receive the gag.

Rodney sighed happily, "You're so good," he praised as he secured the gag. Next, Rodney grabbed a shorter piece of silk rope and moved down to Evan's cock. He quickly wrapped it around Evan's hips and then wove the silk around his cock and balls, separating them from each other before securing the silk back to itself, putting Evan on display. Rodney checked it to make sure it wasn't too tight or painful, then smiled, catching Evan's eye.

Evan beamed at the praise, feeling good that he was pleasing his top. He whimpered lightly when the silk rope wound around his cock and balls, and he started to stir again, his dick pressing out against the silk as it grew. He moaned around the gag as the silk rope tightened.

Rodney moaned and had to reach out and touch Evan's growing erection. He pumped him a couple times, then let go and moved back to his toy chest. He picked up a long elastic black rope and moved back over behind Evan. He slipped the new rope around Evan's calves, knees, and thighs, then moved to wrap each end through the ropes on Evan's shoulders and up to the ceiling hooks. "This is why you'll have never done a scene like what I do before," Rodney had to say quietly. Slowly, he changed the knots that tied Evan's legs together and bound them to his back. There were no jerky movements, no straining or falling or pain. It was a slow, gliding transition as Evan's legs relaxed, then split open, his knees slowly drawn up and toward his shoulders. "I had to get your ass on display," Rodney sighed happily as he slowly flipped Evan over so the sub was staring down at the bed. "It's just begging to be played with."

Evan moaned and bit down on the gag as Rodney repositioned the ropes. The new position was strangely comfortable and he relaxed as he dropped a little further into his subspace.

Rodney stared at Evan's ass. The way the ropes were tied, they perfectly framed Evan's butt, and Rodney took great pleasure in slowly stroking the bound sub. Finally he turned and picked up the lube, letting the cap click off loudly. "I can't wait to fuck you, Evan, but I'm not ready to do that yet. First we're going to get you nice and slick and open, and then I'm going to play with you," he informed the bound man. "That silk rope around you should work just as well as a cock ring," Rodney added as he slowly pushed a finger into Evan.

Evan whimpered and wriggled, trying to get closer to Rodney but he had very limited range of movement. He whimpered again and felt himself drop a little further as Rodney spoke. "Mmm," he hummed as he accepted the slicked finger willingly, his ass seeming to swallow it in greedily.

Rodney smiled to himself at Evan's reactions. He slipped a second finger in and started slowly fucking Evan with them. "You're so good, Evan," Rodney praised. He stroked his fingers across Evan's prostate. With his other hand, Rodney reached for the plug. He wasn't going to use it yet, but he wanted it near him.

Evan's eyes fluttered closed as a second finger entered him. It felt fantastic, Rodney's fingers pressing into him again and again. He grunted and clamped down on Rodney's fingers when his prostate was stimulated. He arched his back, wanting more, and the ropes pulled, the silk rope around his cock getting tighter. He groaned and tried to shift his hips, hoping for a bit more pressure. The movement was counter productive though as the rope around his cock loosened a bit. He groaned disappointedly but focused on the fingers in his ass rubbing and stroking.

Rodney chuckled softly, "Yes, those knots won't do what you want them to do, will they? They'll only do what I want them to do." Rodney slipped a third finger in and spread his fingers, stretching Evan.

Evan sighed; leave it to Rodney to create an inanimate object that obeyed his every command. He moaned as a third finger slipped in. He wanted more, needed more. He jerked again as Rodney's fingers touched his prostate and the rope around his cock tightened again. He let his head fall forward, his neck tired, he was being toyed with and... God he loved it. He made a small needy sound and tried to press down onto Rodney's fingers.

Rodney obliged him and pressed in a fourth finger, pressing deeply inside. "You're so tight, Evan. I love it," Rodney growled. He finally picked up the plug and pulled his fingers out. Quickly, Rodney added a little lube to the thick plug and teased the tip in and out of Evan's ass.

When Rodney added a forth finger, Evan gasped and pushed onto the fingers, taking what Rodney was giving and wanting so much more. He groaned as the fingers disappeared and he lifted his head to try to see Rodney, but he'd moved so no matter how Evan moved, he couldn't see him. He recognized the cool blunt tip teasing at his ass as a plug. It felt thick, thicker than Rodney's fingers had been. He had no doubt he was tight; it'd been ages since he'd been fucked. He was trembling with the anticipation of having something in his ass. Suddenly, he realized that Rodney was still dressed, and he wondered if he was going to actually get fucked by a flesh and blood dick or if it would just be plastic tonight.

Rodney only pushed the tip in and out for a while, and then he turned on the vibrator in the plug. He ran the vibrating tip around the ring of muscle, and then pressed it in, slowly going deep. "Open for me, Evan," Rodney tried to not let Evan know he was panting, but he was pretty sure Evan heard it. "I'm going to fuck you soon," Rodney promised quietly.

Evan smiled around the gag when he heard Rodney's breathing pick up, he was pleasing the scientist and that knocked him a little deeper into his space. He groaned when the plug began vibrating and he arched his back. Pulling his knees up as much as he could, the movements, what little movements they were, caused the ropes around his ass to pull, spreading his cheeks apart a bit. He moaned as the vibration went deeper, and bit down on the gag.

Rodney's eyes widened as Evan shifted. "Perfect, Evan," he groaned. "Fuck, don't move." He left the plug fully inserted and vibrating in Evan as Rodney darted back to his chest. He pulled out a long coil of rope and added more support to Evan's legs and upper body. Stopping in front of Evan, he tilted his head back up and kissed him, licking and mouthing around the edges of the gag. Rodney slipped a band of soft material around Evan's forehead and attached it to one of the upper ropes. "So good," Rodney whispered. "Don't want your neck getting sore, do we?" he quirked a smile at Evan, then moved back around, making sure the sub was as immobile as possible.

Evan grunted, holding his legs up like that was hard, but he held the position as ordered. He gasped when the plug was suddenly pushed in all the way, and a moment later he felt Rodney's hands on him. His legs were bound with a new piece of rope and he loosened his muscles but stayed in the position Rodney wanted, helped by the rope. He lifted his head and moaned as Rodney licked at his lips, he wanted to kiss back, but the gag stopped him from doing anything but making noises. When his head and neck was given support, he sighed happily, he'd have a pain in his neck already, but at least it wouldn't get worse. He hummed three syllables that he hoped Rodney would understand as thank you sir.

Rodney kissed Evan's shoulder. "You've earned it," he whispered. He scraped his teeth along Evan's shoulder, not marking, though, god, he wanted to. He pulled the plug most of the way out and slowly fucked Evan with it. "Going to fuck you," Rodney kissed Evan's ass and bit lightly. He pulled the plug out and watched Evan's hole clench and relax for a moment. He wanted to touch again, but instead, Rodney grabbed the lube and a condom. It took only a few moments to prepare himself, and then he lined his achingly hard dick up and pressed into Evan slowly.

Evan sighed when Rodney's teeth grazed the skin of his ass cheek. He wanted to beg, to plead... Please Rodney, fuck me, I need it... But he couldn't. He groaned loudly when he felt Rodney pushing into him. He wasn't as thick as the plug had been, but he was flesh and blood covered with a thin layer of latex. Rodney's cock was warm and Evan would swear he felt the vein throbbing as the blood pumped through it.

"Good," Rodney groaned as he buried himself inside Evan. "So hot," he praised. Rodney pulled back, and then pushed in again, gripping the ropes binding his sub, keeping him from swinging as Rodney fucked him.

Evan moaned with each of Rodney's movements. He'd lost count of how many ropes he had around him, but Rodney had tied them so Evan would be open for him, which also made Evan feel every tiny movement Rodney made inside him. He moaned again and squeezed his muscles as tightly as he could around Rodney's cock. It felt amazing, he wanted more, he wanted Rodney every night, wanted this perfect top, the only one who had ever bound him so completely.

Rodney really hoped they'd be doing this again. Evan was perfect, better than Rodney'd imagined. After five years of not having this, he didn't think he ever wanted to give this up. He thrust faster, fucking Evan hard. With one hand, he reached for the silk rope that was tied around Evan's cock and balls. With one quick movement, the tension was released. "So good," he gasped. "Come for me, Evan."

Evan grunted with each of Rodney's hard thrusts. He loved this, not only was he bound and being fucked, but he was being fucked while suspended, which meant he had no other touch sensations besides the binds and Rodney, his hands on his body and his cock in his ass. He whimpered as the binding was released from his cock and Rodney asked him to come. It was an order he didn't need to hear twice. He grunted again and clamped down on both the gag and Rodney's dick and came, harder than the first time. Come splashed again on his chest and stomach before raining down onto the bed below. He groaned and whined softly, every muscle in his body trembling with orgasm. Finally, he stopped coming, but kept his ass as tight as he could around Rodney's cock. He was fully in his head space now; nothing existed beyond the ropes and Rodney.

"Fuck!" Rodney gasped. His hips jerked and he buried himself as deep as he could and came hard. He held Evan tightly against him for another moment, then groaned and pulled out, stroking Evan's sides as he did so. He moved up in front of Evan again and slowly pulled the gag away. He kissed Evan, stroking his face. "You're amazing, Evan."

Evan felt Rodney's cock jerk inside him, and wished Rodney hadn't been wearing a condom, he wanted to feel Rodney's come filling him. He moaned as Rodney pulled out leaving Evan feeling stretched and hollow. He unclenched his teeth when Rodney removed the gag, then kissed Rodney back just as deeply. He moaned when the kiss broke, so deep into his subspace that he forgot for a moment that he could speak again. "Likewise," he said in a rough voice when his brain caught up to him a bit. "I've never been bound so perfectly, it was... fantastic." He sighed softly, finally able to focus on just the feel of the ropes holding him off the bed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the ropes pull a bit as his lungs filled and his chest expanded.

Rodney watched him, smiling softly. "I don't think I've ever had quite this much fun binding someone," he reached up to the suspension lines. "I think you'll be equally as fun to unwrap. Plus, I need to check you over." He waited, wanting Evan to be ready before he moved him. "Do you need a bit longer? I can go grab a rag and clean you up a bit."

"Yes please," he said, keeping his eyes closed. "I don't want to come down yet." And he didn't; the ropes on his skin felt so good, comforting. He was floating in his favorite place, the place he hadn't been for so long, and he wanted to stay. He knew he couldn't be bound for much longer, his elbow was already starting to hurt and it'd be stiff tomorrow, but he could ice it when he got home. He squeezed his eyes tight, since he still couldn't move his head, and forced all thoughts away. He only had a few minutes left, and he wanted to enjoy them.

Rodney kissed him again and nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back." He quickly went into the bathroom and wet a cloth with warm water. He disposed of the condom, cleaned himself with a different cloth and went back out into the bedroom. He paused for a moment, just looking. He didn't think he'd ever seen a more beautiful sight. Major Evan Lorne was a fighter, a strong soldier, and Rodney had him beautifully bound and suspended above his bed. "Perfect," he whispered. He moved back over and slowly wiped Evan down, stroking him all over and savoring every moment. Finally, he couldn't put it off any longer. "I have to let you down now," he said, gently stroking Evan's face.

Evan gasped in surprise as the warm cloth touched him. He opened his eyes and watched Rodney as much as he could. He finally heard a damp splat as the cloth was dropped to the floor. Evan took another deep breath and nodded. "Okay," he sighed. "I'm ready."

Rodney did it slowly, turning Evan onto his back before easing him down onto the bed and methodically unwinding him, rope by rope. To Rodney, this was almost as good as tying him up. When the last rope came off, he coiled everything and put it aside to be cleaned. Rodney curled up on the bed and pulled Evan close. "You don't have to leave yet, you know. Take your time. I'd like you to stay," he said quietly.

Evan sighed with each piece of rope that was unwound and pulled away. He could imagine the red marks on his body caused from being suspended. When the last piece of rope was removed, Evan moved his arms and grunted at the stiffness in his injured arm. He didn't say anything as Rodney pulled him close; he just snuggled in a bit more. "I don't want to leave," he whispered after a long silent moment.

Rodney caught the elbow movement. He kissed him, then rolled over and reached into the minifrige. He pulled out an ice pack and grabbed his shirt off the floor. He wrapped the shirt around the ice pack and wrapped it around Evan's elbow as he curled back up with him. "Better? I can get you some aspirin."

"No, I'm good, thanks," Evan replied as the ice pack began soothing his arm. He sighed and turned, resting his head on Rodney's shoulder. His eyelids started getting heavy and they slipped closed. "I want to do it again," he whispered.

Some part of Rodney relaxed a little. "Yeah," he agreed. "Definitely doing it again. Thank you, Evan." Rodney kissed Evan's forehead again.

Evan shook his head gently. "Thank *you*," he said softly. "I've needed that for awhile."

Rodney nodded. "Me too." He snuggled closer to Evan and nuzzled his nose into the sub's hair. He let his eyes drift shut as he breathed in Evan's scent. He had his arms wrapped securely around Evan as they fell asleep.


End file.
